A Girl Ghoul and a Ghostly Trio
by AutobotBecks
Summary: Ghoul School Boo Brothers.


A Girl Ghoul and a Ghostly Trio

AutobotBabe: I've been on a Ghoul School kick and so far this is what I've got. Honestly I know this is an irrelevant part of Scooby-Doo but the Red Shirt Shaggy movies give me life. So here you go, Boo Brothers + Ghoul School.

Of course I do not own it! Peace and Love.

Keeping their ads in newspapers all over the country was often difficult with their limited income. Even when it was there the small ad for ghost extermination was often seen as a joke. The Boo Brother's often received calls from teens, hoping to prank the ghostbusters when in reality Freako, Shreako and Meako would generally play along until it came time to arrive and scare the people who thought it appropriate to take advantage of people who were trying to make a living. The trio of ghosts mainly searched for a house to haunt, the money gave them something to give back to the community or keep the house from being sold out from under them. Most banks didn't care where the money came from as long as they were getting paid.

Late one night the landline in Meako's hat rang loudly through the empty house and Freako came over quickly to rip the pink hat off his brother's head and answer the phone quickly. On the other end of the line was a frantic woman talking about a strange figure she's seen around the abandoned house across the street and how frightened it has made her over the past couple of weeks.

"Have you called the Police Ma'am? It is probably just someone looking for shelter from the cold," Freako questioned. The last thing the ghost wanted to do was frighten off a homeless person, who was merely trying to escape the elements for as long as they could.

"Yes, I have contacted the police. They searched the house and did not find anything but I've still seen someone in there, when there was no way for anyone to leave the house before the cops came," the woman explained.

"So you actually think there is a ghost hanging around?" Freako questioned knowing how unlikely it was that it would actually be a true haunting. Ghosts even for a trio of ghouls were a rare encounter, it was more likely for it to be a man in a mask than an actual poltergeist. Those cases were more fun than the actual ghost cases, since it was a run off instead of a relocation. They trio never exorcised a ghost, it was seen as immoral and reprehensible for them since they knew what limbo was like and would never subject another ghost to it. Not after the three brothers were separated and had to overcome their own demons to find each other again among so many other tortured and lost souls. Freako was the one who managed to find the other two and haul them back to the land of the living. "We'll be right there," Freako sighed. Shreako lead the way, Freako went after him quickly and when they were both through Freako reached through the phone to pull his brother through with his cap popping through after Meako came through.

The woman who called them shouted loudly dropping the phone to the floor. "You're ghosts!" She backed away from the trio of spectres and reached for a knife as if the weapon would work off the ghost.

"Takes one to catch one," Freako explained, "We aren't here to scare you, our job is to scare other ghosts or remove them from houses which are not rightfully theirs."

"Rightfully theirs?" The woman spoke puzzled.

"Meaning the spirit owned the property in life or died there," Meako answered, only stammering slightly.

"If it's the case we relocate the ghost to spare the living. We don't want to scare you anymore than you want to be scared." Shreako laughed wildly, adding a loud YUCK at the end for emphasis.

"I'll pay you if you get the rowdy poltergeist out of the house. They've been playing loud music and it has been keeping the neighborhood up," the woman sighed.

"It's our job," Freako reminded her, "Come on boys! Let's nab us a ghost."

The Trio sped over toward the house across the street, sticking close together knowing if it was a real ghost they would need to have each others backs. From what Freako could tell the woman was right about there being a ghost on the premises. Piano keys were being mashed erratically inside, but none of the ghosts could sense the life signs of a human in the building.

"So, what's the plan Freako?" Meako spoke nervously, unsure if they were enough of them to do the job.

"Relax, there's one of them and three of us. Plus, we've got the element of surprise as long as you don't-" Freako's warning was interrupted by Shreako slamming the door loudly when he opened it causing the playing to cease upstairs. "Great." The eldest brother slapped Shreako in the back of the head. "Now they know someone's here."

"Hello?" A voice called from upstairs followed by a loud laugh.

A chill went through each of the brother's as they waited for the ghost to make and appearance. Meako cowered behind Freako, while Shreako seemed distracted by a huge hole in the dry wall next to the front door. "You know this place is a real piece of work," Shreako laughed.

"Would you shuddup?" Freako spoke in a hushed tone.

Silence filled the house for few minutes before the ghost spoke again, "Did I frighten you with my composition? I know I'm not very good yet, I need a third hand and a bit more time to perfect it." The voice belonged to a girl, Freako noted not moving an inch. "I know this isn't where I'm supposed to be, but I lost my father... " The leader stared at both of his brothers in shock. Their ghost was just a child.

The thought of a child thinking he was scared of them ripped Meako apart inside so he finally spoke to her, "Of course I'm not scared of you. Come on down here, let's be friends."

A small girl dressed in blue came floating face first through the ceiling to meet Freako. The spirit's hair was white with a single blue streak through it, which contrasted her sickly blue skin. She looked at the three of them in shock, it was obvious to the Trio ghosts were the last thing she expected to find. The child sped over to Meako and hugged him as if she knew he was terrified, Freako smiled at how his brother's demeanour went from scared to almost protective over the little house haunter.

"I'm Meako, what's your name?" The pink hatted ghost questioned.

"Phantasma," the girl spoke plainly, "but I usually go by Phanty."

"Alright, Phanty, you know we can't let you stay here anymore," Freak spoke sternly. The girl nodded without argument, she understood but her face still visibly fell. "Even though you have to leave, I'm going to make you a promise."

"What's that?" Phanty spoke drifting toward Freako.

"You can stick around with Meako, Shreako and I until we can find your father," Freako stated.

Meako and Shreako looked at their brother in shock, he usually was not so nice to anyone. "No one should be alone in this afterlife." Especially not a child, Freako mentally.

"You'll help me find my father?" Phanty questioned happiness returning to her.

"We all will! We've met lots of ghosts and one of them might know your father, in this line of work we tend to cross paths with a lot of the same characters," Shreako chimed in. The lanky ghost came over and picked Phanty up holding her like one would a toddler even though the girl had to be five or six.

"Come on you two blockheads, let's finish up here and start searching for Phanty's dad," Freako commanded.

"What if we can't find him?" Meako added doubtfully.

"We'll contact Grimwood. She always has room for a new girl ghoul, plus if anyone can locate a ghost it's her," Freako responded before getting ready to head back "home".

The last thing they did was assure the woman, the disturbance was over even introducing Phanty to the lady and having her apologize for the loss of sleep.

"It's quite alright sweetie, good luck finding your father."

The group then flew off into the night, Phantasma realizing that being with the brothers was better than being on her own.


End file.
